eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Evžen Sykora
History In the beginning... Evžen M. Sykora is the son of Evgeni Tesarik and Angel Sykora, he is a American born Slovakian/Czech wizard from Louisiana. He was raised by his mother and father very happily until their quiet and unexpected deaths before his 11th birthday. Evžen grew very cold after losing his parents, he had no other family that he knew of dead or alive and so he was sent to an orphanage. Evžen is a magical child, he is a Half-Blood wizard and being such was sent to a wizarding school to be educated. Approximately three times, Evžen was fostered by a nice family, they each kept him for a while even discussing adoption until each situation went awry one way or another and Evžen returned to the orphanage. For a time each family, the Half-blood Yedlička family who threw him out because their daughter disliked having a brother, the Pure-Blood Ctvrtnik family who also sent him back because he had not lived up to their expectations. Each talked of adopting the boy permanently making him a member of their families. He was finally fostered by one more family, the Muggle-born Starosta family took him and kept him. The Starosta family - Giedrė and Karel - promised that if he wanted to be adopted they would adopt him, even if he didn't they would always have a place for him in their home, and in their hearts for as long as he wanted it. He is still a rather dark individual, he appreciates and respects what his parents Karel and Giedrė, and their daughter Iskra have done and are willing to do for him. He does not want to be too close to them because of how well he knows that good things can go bad. Background Personality Obviously these three things at first sight; sophisticated, organized, and his pride among them adaptable. He has a constant thirst for information that is new to him, and he is mind mindbogglingly self-motivated. He can be kind, and considerate in the right light, which is not often witnessed. He is, under his over confident demeanor, very sensitive but manages stay very cool, and calm in every public setting. He absolutely loves to criticize people, and point out errors in the most passive aggressive ways. Despite his sometimes brash, cocky outer shell, he is very dependable, and can able to display cautiousness. Personality Traits Superficial Evžen is very superficial, he has only once experience unfathomable love, up and until the point his mother and father died. He is cynical, and gets jealous very easily. He can be very contemptuous, and scornful. Diligent Evžen is very hardworking, he has an amazing level of determination despite a sense of unprecedented entitlement. He is infuriatingly trustworthy for the level of ego he tosses about. Thoughtful, adaptable Evžen is indefatigable. Appearance Evžen is a tall, with dark hair, and brown eyes. He has fair skin and dresses in casual, comfortable muggle fashion. Evžen used to have very, very short, closely shaved hair. He use to do this himself, magically, and had done so for much of his life. For him it was cathartic, and very nearly a ritual. Evžen doesn't like wizard robes very much, they feel to much like he is wearing a dress. He almost never wears them unless it is required, and he still wears muggle clothes underneath. His model is Ezra Miller EvSkykora4.jpg| EvSkykora1.png| Ev_Sykora.jpg| Abilities Category:Faeriegrrl Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Half-Blood Category:September Birthday Category:Name Begins With "E" Category:Born in America Category:Slovakian Category:Czech Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Sixth Years Category:Nikelkaj Category:Nikelkaj Students Category:The Millionaires Category:Illegitimate Child Category:Asexual